Blazikan Monolouge With Blazing Passion
by UnsoundMrBlazingFunk
Summary: A monologue is presented by a single character, most often to express their mental thoughts aloud, though sometimes also to directly address another character or the audience. Hope you readers enjoy this type of writing also! It's fun to do and sometimes even the writer can learn a bit from it. Enjoy reading this monologue about a Blazikan and his life!


A Blazikan Monologue

From Within my Blazing Heart & To My Flaming Wrists

I have a blazing heart with the passion to either help those I love, or destroy those I do not.

I have a great passion for fire and can grow a long and loving relationship with either my owner or lover.

I risk nothing but my own life, and risk no other.

No matter how much I get beaten, I will be forever happy as long as the one I am protecting is smiling before me.

These flames I possess are but only an ember of what I can produce. I have a strong lower body and a miniscule upper.

However, I can ace any combat.

I am within air and on ground.

I am but bird and also another.

I cherish the air as I do the ground I stand, walk, play, run, laugh, and think on.

Sometimes, I just stare at my own reflection within the aqua pura, and wonder where my guides to flight are?

However, I cannot fight with my own physical appearance.

If this is how Arceus wants me to look and become, then so be it.

I am disciplined within body and mind.

I can manipulate the battleground using a style of martial arts that is barely seen.

Some people even wonder how such a bird-like Pokémon could cause so much damage.

Nonetheless, with respect, I give them a clear answer.

If there weren't Pokémon like me in the world, then the world wouldn't be as interesting.

It's like saying why a Pikachu is a mouse or rat like Pokémon that can use electricity.

Sometimes, I even wonder into my own little mind thinking about having a mate and even a child.

It could be a great achievement to myself and my mate alone. However, there aren't many of the opposite gender of my species.

I am but a male Blazikan in a world with little female Blazikan.

More of my type are born then the other sex. With that, I stay loyal to my guardian and trainer.

If needed be, I will travel to the darkest pits of hell for my keeper.

With that, I even think about the flames that envelop my wrists, legs, spirit, and mind.

I am a flaming bird with the ability to jump and kick.

I love my own abilities, but some oppose this.

People just hate from lack of achievements and blame me with bodily harm.

I guess it is just the way people and Pokémon think.

I stare up at the sky wondering why I am the way I am.

Why was I born?

Why am I a bird of blaze?

Why do I not have the ability to speak with my champion?

All these questions just bring me back to where I started.

However, I have learned to not wonder, but act.

I must keep doing what I do, and what I was meant to do, in order to succeed in this life.

I never understood why water seems to hurt me.

Is it because I am but a monstrosity to it, or is there a polar opposite between us?

Oh well, it just seems to me that we were just never supposed to be together.

However, I had once dated a beautiful water type Pokémon. She was a very fine looking Swampert.

Just because our elements weren't responsive, doesn't me we weren't.

We loved to cuddle next to a warm fire together, or walk along side each other in the park.

We even made sweet love one day, and actually, that was the best and will always be the best sex I have ever had, and I'm not just saying that because it was my first time.

It felt so good, and even though we had opposing elements, our hearts were one.

Sadly, that was the last time I saw her, and to this day, I have waited for her return.

I will never love the same way again.

As I said, I will stay loyal and true to those I love, and oppose those I hate.

I will protect my guardians with passions of blazing fury.

If not for anyone, for those who need me.

I will give up this body for someone else to experience life like I have.

I have experienced love, hate, blood, killings, baths, destruction, gays, lesbians, withdrawal, insanity, laziness, lust, gluttony, war, crime, fear, and many more.

I still to this day look at my own hands, and ask myself, "Do I deserve to live?"

I have no children, and I have no mate to bear them.

I am lost in this world.

My lovely Swampert was important to me, however, you just got to let things go, and let go I did.

I may still feel for her, but as long as I have my one and only trainer, life to me is just being with her.

The one I can call my own.


End file.
